ABC order! oneshots
by ATLjunkie
Summary: A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!
1. letter A

Summary- A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!!!!!

_This individual one-shot was written by ATLjunkie_

**A****stands for **_**Alex**_

Today started out just like every other day. Edward and I dropped Renesmee off at the Cullen house. Jacob and Seth came over, we all talked for a while. After about three hours of laughing at Jacob running away from Rosalie because he accidentally spilled his milk on her new dress pants, I went upstairs to go ask Alice and Jasper if they wanted to go hunting with us. That's when I heard it.

The music.

The singing.

All coming from Jasper and Alice's' room. I had to go check it out. I threw open the door and the singing stopped. I looked at my family.

"Jasper?"

"Yes?"

"Why are you holding a hair brush in your hand?" I asked as if it wasn't obvious. I just liked to see him embarrassed.

"Um…..? I was singing…….?" He said with a small smile.

"I realized that." I turned to Alice who was smiling because she obviously knew what I was going to say next.

"Bella! Play the fake guitar and pretend to be Jack Barakat!!! Jasper, hand over the hair brush, grab two pens and play the drums." Alice exclaimed.

Jasper looked at his wife highly amused. He handed her the brush and started playing the air drums to the next song that was coming on.

"Who am I?" Jasper asked.

"You're Jasper" I replied slowly as if he was mentally retarded. I know what he meant, but its fun picking on him.

"No I meant which band member am I?" Jasper asked as if we didn't understand him the first time.

"You're Rian Dawson!!!!!" Alice and I yelled at him.

"How do you play the air drums not knowing your Rian Dawson?!?!?!?" I questioned him.

Alice seemed to be on the same page as me. "Rian Dawson is only the COOLEST drummer EVER!!!! I can't believe you didn't know who that was!"

"I'm sorry. But I know who it is now so we're good right?" Jasper pleaded.

"We'll think about it."

Alice looked over at me and smiled.

"Maybe we should make him look like Rian." I smirked evilly.

"I think so too. Jasper honey?"

"Yes darling?" Jasper looked terrified as Alice studied his hair.

"We have to shave this all off"

"NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NO! NOOOOOO!"

Jasper jumped right out of his seat, across the room, standing in the corner ready the run.

"Jasper?"

"Yes Bella?" Jasper did not look happy

"You know we were kidding right?" I said extremely entertained by my brother-in-law's actions.

Jasper visibly relaxed and sat back down in his seat. "Yeah I knew that."

"Of course you did honey. Of course you did." Alice was trying really hard not to laugh at her husband.

Jasper started playing the air drums to the song again and then looked up at us. "Alice?"

"Yes baby?"

"Which band member are you?"

"I'm Alex Gaskarth."

"Who?"

Alice and I looked at each other. Those same frightened faces turn into very angry ones.

"JASPER!! HOW DO YOU NOT KNOW HOW THAT IS?!?!?!? HE'S NOT ONLY THE BACK GUITAR AND THE LEAD VOCALS!!!!!! HE'S ALSO THE FRONT MAN! THE SEXIEST MAN ON EARTH!!!!!!!!! WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU BOY?!!!!!" Alice and I both whacked Jasper in the back of the head.

"Oh" Was the only word that came out of Jasper's mouth.

After about 5 minutes of Alice and I glaring at Jasper. We got bored and starting playing and singing along to the song that was playing. It was one of the newer songs; it was called "Damned If I do Ya (Damned if I don't)".

Right before the bridge started me and Alice froze. Jasper jumped up and run to Alice.

"Alice! Alice baby? What's wrong??!?!?"

Jasper looked at me. "Bella? Bella what happened?"

"Bella!" Alice yelled.

"Bella, how could we forget??!? Oh my god! How could we forget!!?!?!?"

Jasper looked at us weird.

"Zack!!!" Alice and I said in union.

"Who? Who's Zack? Is there a guy named Zack at our house? What?!?! Who's Zack?!?!?" Jasper asked.

"Zack is the bassist of the band. And we forgot him! How could we do that?!?!?!"

"I don't know Bella? How? How, how, how do you just forget that?!?!? It's not possible!! "Alice stuttered.

"Now we need another person to play the air bass for Zack!!" I exclaimed.

Just then the door open, and in came Rosalie who was wearing tight leather jeans, white v-neck shirt with a black vest, high black boots and her hair up in a messy half-up half-down due.

"I'm just the right Zack for you."

Jasper looked highly amused when he said, "Oh really? What makes you think that?"

"Because, Jasper, my dear brother, I am ready to rock!!! She then ran over to the bathroom that was attached to jasper and Alice's bedroom and came out it two large hair brushes. She handed me one, and looked at me with a crooked smile. I then looked at Alice with an identical crooked smile and we (Alice, and Rosalie, Jasper, and I) started rocking out to 'Dear Maria, count me in' by All Time Low.


	2. letter B

Summary- A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!!!!!

_This individual one-shot was written by Bookworm411_

**B****stands for **_**Boston Museum of Science**_

"Yay!" Alice exclaimed. "We're going to Boston!"

"Wait a minute…" Carlisle insisted.

Carlisle had found last night at the hospital that he needed to go to Mass. General Hospital in Boston for a doctor's meeting. Of course, Alice had seen this coming, and she had begun packing two days ago.

We were all currently in the living room, Nessie asleep in my arms.

"Please, Carlisle…" Alice begged. She pouted her lip and gave him the wide, pleading eyes.

"Fine," he gave in, sighing in defeat.

"What are we going to do in Boston?" Emmett asked.

"Well, there's this one place I went with my mom when I was little…" I trailed off, trying to remember the name of the place.

"Oh, well we could go to Faunal Hall to go shopping and…" Alice was cut off by Jasper's hand clamping over her mouth.

"I am not going shopping," Jasper announced.

"But baby," Alice begged. Jasper shook his head furiously. I took that as an, "Absolutely not!"

"Me either," Edward agreed. I nodded my head in agreement. Alice gave me _that _look- the "please, please, please, please, please do it for me" look.

"NO!" I shouted.

"Okay now," Esme said calmingly. "Go pack, the flight is in 15 minutes. Carlisle just bought the tickets online. That gives you 15 minutes to pack and get ready."

"15 MINUTES!" Alice shrieked. "ONLY 15 MINUTES TO PICK OUT AN ENTIRE WARDROBE FOR 2 DAYS!"

"Alice, calm down," Rosalie said. "You started packing 2 days ago. How much clothes do you need for 2 days?"

"You guys are so lucky I packed for all of you guys too…" Alice muttered.

"Wait- you did _what_?" I asked her.

"Um… nothing!" she squealed, running up to her and Jasper's room to finish packing.

"Just great," I muttered. Edward chuckled.

"At least we don't have to pack," he said. I had never thought of that… I guess it was better for me.

"True," I whispered.

15 minutes later, we were all settled into 3 cars- Rose, Emmett, Alice, and Jasper in the Porsche, Edward, Nessie, Carlisle, Esme, and I were in Edward's Volvo.

It was about 30 minutes to the airport with Edward driving almost 100 miles an hour. Now that I was a vampire, I didn't mind him driving fast at all. No matter how fast he drove, it didn't seem fast enough.

We flew through security in record time. We got to the terminal right as our flight was boarding.

Carlisle had gotten us all seats near each other. I buckled up Nessie's seat belt (even though I doubted that she needed it), and settled in for the flight.

About 7 hours later, we were driving a mini-van to the hotel in Boston. It was only was only around 2 o'clock; the flight left Seattle at about 7 and we had gotten in around 1. Now we had some time to kill.

"So what was that place that you went when you were little?" Rosalie asked. I looked around, trying to see if any of the buildings would spark a memory. I hadn't really thought about my human memories for a while, and I was hoping that they weren't starting to fade away already.

I saw this one building that looked awfully familiar. It read: Boston Museum of Science.

"That's it!" I shouted. "That's the place I was talking about!"

Every looked out the window and followed the path of my finger.

"Boston Museum of Science," Emmett muttered.

"Thanks honey, but I think we can all read," Rosalie whispered in his ear. Emmett looked down at the ground, embarrassed. If he could still blush, I'm sure that he'd be a bright shade of red by now.

Edward chuckled lightly.

"Can we go there Carlisle?" Alice inquired in her begging voice.

"Okay," Carlisle agreed. Nessie started clapping quietly, which caused everybody to laugh.

Carlisle followed the signs and parked in front of the museum. We walked in and paid for our tickets, taking in every detail of the entrance area.

Esme suggested that we start on the lower level and make our way up. Right at the bottom of the stairs, there was this huge contraption with little balls rolling down it. It was almost 2 levels high. Nessie was watching one ball fall through the obstacles to the bottom. I grabbed a penny from my purse for her to throw into the fountain at the bottom.

As we continued down the corridor, we looked at the different exhibits. Carlisle and Edward were interested by the human body section. Esme went with Rosalie to some optical illusions. Jasper and Alice were looking at the light show down the hall.

Then, Emmett saw a playground on the floor with the lightening show. His eyes lit up. No matter how old Emmett was, he would always be a kid inside.

Above the playground there was a sign: it was Science at the Playground, or something like that.

"Can we go in there, Mommy?" Nessie looked up from my arms, giving me wide eyes.

"Of course, sweetie." I put her down so that she could walk around. Those beautiful eyes never failed to amaze me. She grasped my hand and we started to walk toward that section of the museum.

"OH, I WANT TO GO IN THERE TOO!" Emmett screamed at the top of his lungs. Everyone around us stared at him. _I don't know him_, I chanted in my head over and over again, trying to convince myself that it was actually true.

"Come on Bella!" Emmett exclaimed, dragging me into that section. I was dragging Nessie along with me. So much for my plan of pretending not to know him.

On the left, there was a 500 pound weight attached to a metal pole. The metal pole had 3 ropes hanging from it, one in the middle of the pole, one at the end, and one right near the weight. It was supposed to show an example of fulcrums, I think.

Nessie grabbed the rope and pulled on it. The weight lifted off the ground a little bit, but not all the way. I could see the sweat beads forming above her eye brows as her tiny hands began to slip.

Emmett noticed that she was having some trouble, so he ran over to help her. He pulled down on the same rope as Nessie, lifting the entire 500 pound weight off the ground. A few little kids were staring at them.

Nessie and Emmett let the rope go quickly and the weight plopped back down on the ground. Nessie smiled and laughed lightly, and Emmett picked her up and gave her one of his famous bear hugs.

Next, they went over to the bullpen. You threw the tennis balls provided, and the impact on the wall was used to calculate the speed of the throw in miles per hour. As we waited in line, I notice that most of the kids were clocking in around 20 MPH, and adults between 30 and 40 MPH.

Emmett was up next. He picked up the ball and whipped it at the wall. He threw the tennis ball at 150 MPH. I didn't know that vampires could throw _that _fast.

I noticed some of the adults staring at the radar results. "150 MPH… I bet I could beat that…" I turned around, only to find Alice standing behind Nessie. I smiled at her and she returned my smile.

The light show must have ended. Alice was in line behind Nessie, and Jasper was watching with an amused expression on his face.

Renesmee picked up the tennis ball and threw it as hard as she could at the square taped off on the wall. Nessie's eyes got all squinty and her nose was scrunched up, with her mouth in a slight frown as she threw the ball. It was the most adorable thing I had ever seen.

80 MPH. Emmett whistled and spun her around and gave her a high five. Then, he noticed Alice. Emmett picked up Nessie, both of there eyes glued to the tennis ball in Alice's hand.

Alice wound up the pitch and BAM! The tennis ball slammed against the wall. The radar read 160 MPH.

"You owe me $200," Jasper whispered to Emmett. Emmett handed Jasper a wad of cash for his pocket.

It was silent. Unnaturally silent. Too silent… for the playground section of a museum, anyway.

All the kids in the playground area were staring at Alice. The parents were staring too. The kids looked amazed, and the parents stared at the radar in disbelieve.

"It must me broken… It's not possible…" A man's voice muttered under his breathe. I was only able to hear it because of my extra-sensitive vampire hearing.

Uh oh. We had to get out of here before people became suspicious (like they weren't already).

I grabbed Emmett's wrist, dragging him down the escalator. Alice trailed only a foot or so behind Emmett. Alice had her hand wrapped tightly around Jasper's; and Jasper was only a step behind his lover. Nessie was still in Emmett's arms- there was no way she could run as fast as us yet.

We had reached the front entrance after a minute or two of running. We quickly pushed our way through the gate.

"Where are we supposed to meet Edward, Rosalie, Esme, and Carlisle?" I asked Jasper.

"By the musical stairs. Come on." Jasper answered. He led us off to the right, passed the food court, to the musical stairs.

Nessie squirmed in Emmett's arms and he put her down in front of the musical steps. I sat down on the ground right by the bottom of the stairs. Jasper, Alice, and Emmett sat down beside me, all of us watching Nessie.

Renesmee started jumping and running and skipping up and down the stairs, the stairs making a different pitch with each of her steps. Her long, bronze curls were bouncing and she was laughing and smiling and giggling just like a normal kid. Looking into my daughter's muddy brown eyes, I suddenly forgot all the day's trouble.


	3. Letter C

Summary- A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!!!!!

_This individual one-shot was written by ATLjunkie_

_**C **__**stands for **__**Cards**_

Bella POV

"Ha!!!!!!" Emmet boomed, "I won!!! Let's play again to see who can bet the Emmster!!!"

I inwardly sighed as did everyone other else. This was the 157th time we've played this game in 2 days straight. It was kind of getting boring but I couldn't say that to Emmet. He'd yell at me again.

"Emmster?" Rosalie questioned amused.

"Yes. THE Emmster to the rest of you." Emmet was really dumb sometimes. This was the perfect opportunity to take advantage of Emmet and stop this game of poker, which of course I had no idea how to play so I always lost. So of course I was ready to pounce and make a crack at Emmet but of course Alice had shot the gun before I was locked and loaded.

"Hey Emmster?" Alice asked.

"Yes, Alice?"

"Why the new…, well name?" She said trying to hold back fits of laughter when Emmet put his hand to his chin to think.

"I don't know I just like it."

"Well we're not calling you that sweetie." Esme interjected.

"Not unless you want to be homeless." Rosalie added.

"Why would I be homeless?" Emmet asked.

"Because, Emmet I'm NOT sharing a house with THE Emmster." Rosalie stated.

"Fine." Emmet huffed like a little 6 year old who didn't get what they wanted.

I finally spoke up, "Emmet?"

"Yes Bella?"

"Can we stop playing poker now?"

"But why it's really fun?!?!?!"

This caused everyone to roll their eyes, even Carlisle. Carlisle had on a grumpy face which soon turned into a smile when he looked at his watch.

"I have to go to work now. I'm sorry guys." He said then bolted through the door, into his car then sped down the driveway, then on to the highway, all the way out of hearing range.

Esme smiled and said that she had to go grocery shopping.

"But Esme?" Emmet said all winy. "We don't even eat human food."

"Yes, I know Emmet but I need to make an appearance. I haven't been to the grocery store in almost a week and condsering there's six of us, not including Edward, Bella, Renesemee, then the werewolves who always drop by that's not going to be enough food. Plus considering my fridge, and food cabinets are empty if someone drops by unexpectedly that could set them off."

"Plus!" Alice interjected, "Renesmee, and the werewolves DO eat human food."

Emmet took a deep breath and finally agreed to let Esme go.

After Emmet finished being all winy and mumbling something about how old people are no fun he looked up at us.

"Now what are we gonna do?" Jasper asked.

"We're NOT playing poker!!!" Alice and I yelled at the same time.

Emmet looked like he was hit below the belt. But he quickly regained his composure and replaced the frown with a sly smile.

"Uh-Oh" Was the only noise I heard in the house.

Alice started having a vision, Edward was watching the vision along with her, and Jasper looked a little uncomfortable. I mean I guess with all the emotions he was feeling. Rosalie looked at me and we both had frightened faces painted on.

Edward started smiling, so did Alice. I guess that means it couldn't be that bad right?

Edward wouldn't do that to me right?

_Right?_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**WRONG.**

"Let's spice this game up a little." Emmet grinned mischievously at Rosalie. Then continued with what he was saying.

"Let's play," Emmet paused for dramatic affect.

_Oh God._

"Strip Poker!!!"

_I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward._

_I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward._

_I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward._

_I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward. I hate you Edward._

"Yeah, and let's make it a little more interesting." Alice smirked evilly.

_I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice._

_I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice._

_I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice._

_I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice._

_I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice. I hate you Alice._

Maybe Rosalie won't want to play. Yeah! Because if Rose doesn't want to play them Emmet won't play because, well she's his Rose, his wife, his life. And of course, she's his eye candy.

"Sure. I'll play. Alice how are you planning on spicing up this game?" Rosalie answered.



"Okay, so I was thinking that maybe instead of playing Strip POKER. We could a different card game."

_Maybe Jasper won't want to play……?_

"But still Strip something right?" asked Emmet.

"Yeah still strip something." Replied Alice.

"What card game were you thinking of?" Emmet questioned.

"Something everyone can play right. Because last time my poor Bella lost miserably."

"Edward!" If I could blush, my face would be beat red.

"Sorry Bella but it's true." Rosalie smiled.

"I know." I smiled guiltily.

_I still don't wanna play. NOOOOOOOOOOOOO freaking way._

_Everybody looks as if they're interested though. Jasper's my only hope. Please Jasper, don't play, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE don't play!!!!!!!_

"So Bella what game do you wanna play?" Rosalie asked.

_I don't wanna!!!!!_

"Um, I don't know I suck at all card games, board games, physical games, pretty much everything so don't go by me." I smiled.

_Yes go by me so I don't have to play the game and be embarrassed!!_

"How about we play Strip War!!!!" Jasper yelled all excited. Of course that son of a gun found something to do with war.

_Damn now I HAVE to play or they'll force me._

'_Jasper I hate you'_ I thought while glaring at Jasper. His reaction was of course laughing turning all the attention to us. Making everyone else look at me.

I took a long, deep, unnecessary breathe.

Emmet started passing out the cards.

Here we go.

-1 Hour later-

We're all sitting around the dining room table. Rosalie left in nothing but her underwear and a sock. Emmet had on his boxers but from how he was playing those are coming off soon. Jasper had only lost his shoes, and socks in the discard pile.

He's good at this game. Damn, he's good at anything relating to war. Even if it had nothing to do with it and only the name was relating to it.

Alice was left in her shirt, one sandal, and her underwear. Edward was still fully clothed except for a shoe.

Then there was me.

All I'm thinking at the moment is _thank god Renesmee is at Charlie's._

While a chorus of _I hate Emmet. I hate Alice. I hate Jasper. I hate Rosalie. Edward you suck _kept repeating in my head.

Over and over, and over again.

And again, and again, and again, and AGAIN.

I'm just sitting there in my red lacey bra that I kept from the honeymoon that Alice stuffed into my suitcase. I considered using my powers to block Edward's mind to at least stay in the game and make it fair. But considering nobody is allowed to look at their cards that wouldn't help. So nobody had an advantage.

Emotions couldn't help Jasper, Mind reading couldn't help Edward, and maybe seeing the future would have helped Alice. But Alice hasn't had a vision since we started this game so she's not using it. My shield doesn't help. Then there's Rose and Emmet who didn't have powers. They with held beauty and strength. I mean we do too, just not like them.

_I don't know why I'm ranting on and on, it's not going to help me win._

I looked up at my family. They were all looking at me. It looked like they were expecting something.

_But what………?_

"Bella honey?"

"Yes Edward?"

"Place a card down."

_That could be it. Yeah that's reasonable. I've been staring off in space for like 2 minutes._

I was not happy with the outcome.

Emmet had tied my card. But of course we didn't tie for the highest card. We tied for the lowest card.

_Here goes nothing._ I thought as I placed down another card.

5 against a 9.

Guess who had the 5. Yeah that's right. Me.

_I hate Card Game Nights._

A/n hey guys. I know some people don't read these but if you do, YOU'RE AWESOME!!! And I LOVE YOU!! This chapter was 1,459 words not including the a/n!! That's 11 PAGES!!! So I hope you guys like these one-shots. I know people hate it when authors take their stories hostage until they get a certain amount of reviews so I'm not gonna do that but I would like more reviews especially since compared to the hits I didn't get a lot of reviews. So please review these one-shots. Bookworm411 and I write them for your entertainment and how do we know you're entertained or not if you're not reviewing telling us what you like and what you don't? Anonymous reviews are well too. But if you have an account could you use it to review? Ok this is becoming long so I'm going to shut up and post! Thanks for reading this! Review! It only takes a couple seconds!!!


	4. letter D

Summary- A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!!!!!

_This individual one-shot was written by Bookworm411_

**D****stands for **_**Dr. Cullen**_

**Esme POV**

"Come on, Esme, time for dinner," my mother called.

I sighed. I was up in the highest tree in the yard, relaxing. The sun was shining on my face. The wind was blowing through my caramel hair.

I carefully lowered myself down to the next branch. I was about 25 feet up in the tree in my front yard.

My foot slipped off the lower branch.

_Oh God, _I thought. I held on to the branch above me for dear life, one foot on the branch, one foot dangling 25 feet in the air.

My grip slowly loosened. I tried to hold on tighter, but it didn't work. My hand slipped, the tree was still wet from the rain yesterday.

I fell down. It wasn't painful, but I was scared. I was only 16, I couldn't die now. The fall was peaceful, kind of like flying.

_CRACK_

I heard a deafening sound as I hit the ground. I screamed in agony. My eyes were closed tightly, and I was afraid to see what that crack had been. I felt a steady, pulsing pain in right leg.

I heard my mother drop the cooking pan, and I heard her footsteps as she ran out to the yard.

"_Oh God,_" she whispered. It must have been bad; it takes a lot to scare my mother.

Suddenly, I felt a bit light headed. I could hear my mother talking, but it seemed far off in the distance. I couldn't make out the words that she was saying. All the pain felt like it was dulling, and I heard a thump as my head hit the ground.

**Carlisle POV**

"Dr. Cullen, you have a patient waiting for your arrival in the ER," the nurse told me.

I was currently seeing a patient for a broken finger, and it only took a minute to pop back into place.

"On my way," I told her, walking out of the room. She handed me the patient information:

_Name: Esme Platt_

_Age: 16_

_Date of Birth: October 5, 1895_

_Allergies: none_

_Reason for visit: broken right leg_

I handed the nurse back the information and scrubbed up before entering the ER.

On the table was a young lady with caramel hair floating around her. She was slender, but a little rounded in the stomach. I looked down at her leg. It didn't look that bad- the bone wasn't sticking out.

I carefully popped the bone back into place. It was fairly easy, a clean break. There was a brief expression of pain on her face, but it went away as soon as I was finished.

I set her leg using a plaster cast and called the nurse in to send take Esme to recovery.

I went to go see another patient before checking in on her again. She probably wouldn't be awake for a while anyway.

When I walked into Esme's room, she was just waking up. Her mother was stroking her caramel hair with one hand, and her other hand was clasped tightly around Esme's.

_Oh, God, _I thought, _Esme is so beautiful._ I tried to get this thought out of my head, but it kept coming back. _She's 16, _I reminded myself.

"How are you feeling, Esme?" I asked quietly. She blinked a few times, regaining consciousness before answering.

"Okay, I guess."

"That's good. You might have a headache from where you hit your head. I wouldn't be surprised if there was a bump too," I told her.

"Alright," Esme replied.

"Other than that, you should be all set," I said as I handed her mother the release form. A moment later, she returned to me signed.

"Thank you, Dr. Cullen," she whispered as I left the room. I took one last look at Esme, knowing that I would never see her again.

-10 years later-

**Esme POV**

I couldn't take it anymore.

I was standing on the edge of the cliff, prepared to jump.

I thought of the last few years: Being forced to marry Charles, being abused, and most recently, my baby dying. I had nothing left to live for.

I jumped off the edge of the cliff without hesitating for a second.

The fall was peaceful. I breathed deeply, enjoying my last few breathes. I could feel the wind blowing thought my hair. I closed my eyes, not thinking about the moment I hit the ground.

I thought about the last time I had fallen, how Dr. Cullen has fixed me up again. _God, _I thought, _he was so handsome._

That was my last thought before I hit the ground.

Everything faded to black, and I could barely hear my own heart beating. I hoped that it would end quickly.

Suddenly, I felt an excruciating pain in my neck. I opened my eyes on impulse, only to find another set of eyes staring back at me, horrified.

I recognized those golden eyes from somewhere.

They were Dr. Cullen's.

**A/N:** First, I would like to say that October 5, 1895 is _not _Emse's real birthday. Although she was born in 1985, I just made up the date (I always pictured her as an October girl). Platt is also her real maiden name (before she married Charles and Carlisle), and Esme did indeed fall out of a tree when she was 16, that's how she met Carlisle.

I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed this story so far. ATLjunkie and I appreciate it a lot. Please review if you haven't already, we want to know what you think!

Also, I would like to thank Twi-Dex [twilightsource(dot)com/twidex] for giving me the all the information on Esme and Carlisle in one place. I highly recommend it.

Also about the whole plaster cast thing, I did a lot of research on this, and it says that plaster casts were used in the 1850s, but I am sure that they were less advanced then they are now.

Anyway, thanks to all the readers and reviewers!


	5. letter E

**A/N:**

I will be at overnight camp next week, so I am not sure when the next update will be. ATLjunkie will keep you posted through her profile. Thanks for reading!!!!

**Rosalie POV**

"Emmett, what are you doing?" I asked. He was looking into my ear, his eyes looked focused and his nose wall all scrunched up. He looked kind of cute that way...

"Examining your earlobe," Emmett responded, as if that explained _everything_.

"What about my earlobe?" I demanded. _Was there something wrong with it?_

"I dunno," Emmett replied, still staring intensely at my ear. "Just the way it looks and stuff."

I sighed in relief. Unexpectedly, Emmett got up and ran down the stairs. I followed him reluctantly. _What was he up to now?_

He ran up to Alice and began looking at her ear.

"What the hell are you doing, Emmett?" Alice implored of him. Emmett ignored her, and continued staring into her ear.

"Is he bothering you, baby?" Jasper asked his wife.

"No, he's okay, Jasper," she responded.

"Are you _sure_?" Jasper continued. "Because if he's bothering you, I can take this outside so you don't have to watch me kick his ass."

It was obvious that Jasper was just looking for a reason to pick a fight with Emmett.

Edward chuckled and Bella smiled widely. Even I couldn't help but smile at that remark. Alice, on the other hand, glared at Jasper looking extremely upset.

"You're on!" Emmett challenged, looking Jasper in the eye.

"Are you sure, honey?" I asked Emmett. "I don't want you to hurt him too bad."

Emmett grinned eye-to-eye; his large dimples making him look like a little kid again."

"I won't," Emmett promised me, "just enough to make him realize that he is messing with the Emster!"

"Okay then," I shrugged approvingly, "carry on."

Bella laughed at my response. _Thank goodness Renesmee is asleep in the cottage, _I thought. _The last thing she needs is to be exposed to more fighting, even if it was just a friendly ass-whopping challenge._

Edward must have been reading my thoughts again, because he looked me in the eye and nodded in agreement.

We all headed outside to a clearing in the woods.

"I'll be ref," Edward announced. He always was the fairest of us all, no doubt about it.

"Emmett, this side," Edward continued, pointing to his right, "Jasper this side." Edward pointed to his left.

They each took their positions, preparing for the fight.

Emmett grinned deviously, glowing with confidence, while Jasper managed to keep a poker face, although the corners of his mouth were slightly upturned.

"Let the ass-whooping begin!" Edward shouted, lifting up his hand from between them.

As always, Emmett wasted no time in charging Jasper head-on. Jasper dodged the attack, then came up behind Emmett and grabbed him in a head lock. Emmett slammed Jasper on to the ground with a thunderous, "boom." Emmett quickly put Jasper in a head lock on the ground. Jasper struggled, trying desperately to break free of Emmett's grip.

After ten seconds passed, Edward declared Emmett winner.

"Good job," Emmett said, offering Jasper a hand.

Jasper too his hand and responded, "You too."

As we walked back to the house, Emmett and Jasper excitedly went over every little detail of their little "challenge."

I smiled at Alice and she returned it with a huge grin that seemed to be far too big for her petite face.

I sighed as the boys started going over every detail for the _thousandth_ time.

Alice gracefully walked beside Jasper, who was holding her tiny hand. Emmett's arm was wrapped around my waist and my arm was draped over his shoulder.

When we got back home, Jacob and Seth were sitting on the couch watching the Redskins football game.

"Where've you been?" the _dog _asked.

"Out," I answered snidely.

"Emmett challenged Jasper to a fight," Bella explained before Jacob could insult me.

"Who won?" Seth asked.

As Edward began to describe the fight to them, Emmett and I had managed to sneak upstairs.

Emmett picked me up bridal style and carried me across the threshold of our room. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled him in for a long, passionate kiss.

I pulled away, only an inch from Emmett's face, our noses were rubbing against each other.

"You sure showed Jasper whose boss," I muttered, praising him.

"I did, didn't I" Emmett asked before pulling me in for another long kiss.

"Mmmm…" I moaned into his mouth.

I trailed kisses up Emmett's neck, all the way up to his ear as Emmett moved his mouth from my lips to the base of my neck. Then, I began nibbling lightly on his ear.

"What are you doing?" Emmett murmured into my hair.

"Sampling your earlobe," I whispered seductively into his ear.

Emmett chuckled lightly as he threw me onto our big, fluffy bed.


	6. letter f

Summary- A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!!!!!

_This individual one-shot was written by ATLjunkie_

**F****stands for **_**Fudge**_

**Renesmee POV**

Today is starting off really weird. First when Mom and Dad dropped me off at Grandma and Grandpa's house, no was in the living room where everybody usually is.

Not even uncle Emmett who is almost always in there watching some television show where they play a whole bunch of videos that are supposedly funny and at the end of the episode the studio audience votes on which was the funniest and the winner gets a whole bunch of money. I think it's called America's Funniest Home Videos.

Stupid show?

Yes.

Entertaining?

Extremely.

I mean who doesn't laugh when they see some random guy get hit below the belt. I mean you have to admit its highly amusing watching humans making fools of their selves. No wonder Uncle Emmett watches it. He finds it entertaining when it's not him. Lol.

Uncle Jasper and Auntie Alice went hunting with mommy and daddy. Grandpa and Grandma weren't in the office when I went to go check. As I walked in I saw the note they left on the desk. My curiosity got the best of me and I walked over.

The note read:

_Renesmee,_

_Grandpa and Grandma went to go do errands. You know, groceries, bills, making public appearances. Be back later. See you soon._

_Love you,_

_Grandma+Grandpa_

Was written in Grandma's elegant writing. Grandpa has bad cursive I think it's from being a doctor and writing the prescriptions. Those things are always so messy. What would happen if the people who were supposed to read it couldn't and gave the poor patient the wrong thing?

That would stink. I'm lucky Grandpa is all I need. Not some other docter who writes messy. Well, messier. Is that even a word?

Auntie Rose was the only person where they usually are. In her and Uncle Emmett's room, but she wasn't looking in the mirror like usual. Actually, this image of Auntie Rose was kinda scary. Auntie Rose was holding a little container filled with some brown content.

When I walked in the room Auntie Rose just looked at me for few minutes. Then she just simply stated, "I'm interested in this 'Hot Fudge' Human beings seem to like so much on their ice cream."

"Okay……?" Was the only response I could think of.

Auntie Rose went back to examining the Hot Fudge and I just watched her. After about a three hour examination of the fudge I got hungry and headed down stairs.

I was met with the smell of hot fudge again once I hit the bottom step. I turned the corner to enter the kitchen and found Uncle Emmett heating up something and it smelt like it was burning.

I ran to the microwave just in time to turn it off before it nearly exploded. I turned to my uncle with that questioning look that parents give their children when they don't admit that they stole a cookie from the cookie jar even though the parent saw it happen but won't say they did.

"Uncle Emmett?"

"Yes Ness?"

"What were you doing that almost exploded the microwave?"

"I was heating up something." He stated.

"Oh really?" Auntie Rose said as she stood in the kitchen door way.

"Yep." He said as if he was being interrogated.

"Honey, we don't eat human food. We're vampires." Auntie Rose said slowly.

I decided that she could handle this on her own so I grabbed an apple from the fridge and plopped myself up on the counter. Seems as if it's one of my new favorite seats.

"But Nessie does." Uncle Emmett tried defending himself.

"Yes but you weren't making it for her were you?"

"No." Uncle Emmett replied.

"Then why were you making it?"

"Because, well, I thought that since Renesmee can eat human food that I can too."

"Well sweetie she's half vampire half human. Your fully vampire."

"But I used to be human. That has to count as something….?"

"Not really." Auntie Rose shook her head.

"But can I at least try it?" Uncle Emmett asked then gave Auntie Rose the puppy dog look.

"Go ahead; I won't be the one puking it up."

"Yayayayayayayayayayayay!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Uncle Emmett squealed.

_Here we go……_ I thought. This never turns out good for Uncle Emmett.

He grabbed the, you guessed it. Hot fudge out of the over heated microwave and downed the whole jar. Just after he pasted half empty Grandpa and Grandma arrived home. They are currently watching with amused dash questioning looks directed toward Uncle Emmett.

Uncle Emmett placed the jar down, rinsed it then put it the recycling acting like the good little boy he is. Sometimes anyway….. Well anyway, Uncle Emmett sat down on one of the dining room chairs and Auntie Rose walked up behind him and rubbed his back soothingly. Grandpa and Grandma came up to me and each gave me a hug and kiss followed with a "Hello sweetie" or "Morning Nessie''.

I had to smile in response, if anything, they were the best grandparents a girl could ask for and I love them.

Just then mom, dad, Auntie Alice, and Uncle Jasper walked through the glass doors which lead to the deck on the back side of the house. Auntie Alice and Uncle Jasper came over to me and gave me a hug and kiss just like how Grandma and Grandpa did.

Mom and dad also came over but only mom gave me a kiss then sat down next to me while dad came over to me after he threw away my finished apple core and hugged me to his chest and said a quick 'Morning baby'.

After that the adults talked about random things. You know, plans, shopping sprees, how hunting went, how everyone's day was so far, the usual jokes everybody said about one another. Same old same old.

Not even 15 minutes later the werewolves including Seth, Jacob, Embry, Jared walked in like it was their own home which it almost was. I guess you could say that ever since I was born it kind of did become another home to them, they liked to visit a lot, especially Jacob, Seth, and Embry.

As soon as they walked through the front door they raced to the kitchen looking around for what the burnt smell was coming from. We (Me, Grandma, Auntie Rose, and Grandpa) pointed to Uncle Emmett.

The werewolves just chuckled at Uncle Emmett and Uncle Emmett cracked a guilty smile, which caused the rest of us to start laughing.

Just then I noticed something, there was hot fudge all over Uncle Emmett's face. That just made me laugh harder. Only Uncle Emmett would that and not notice. Mommy gave Uncle Emmett a napkin and Auntie Rose gave him her phone (the LG shine –it doubles as a mirror-) to look at his face with.

Uncle Emmett laughed and started wiping his face. Jacob and Jared's heads were buried in the fridge while Embry's in one the cupboards. Seth was still laughing at Uncle Emmett with me, mom, and Auntie Rose and Auntie Alice. Uncle Jasper was just shaking his head as was Grandpa, Grandma was looking at all of us with that adoring look she tends to give us a lot. It was really comforting to me.

After that everything was normal, well except that Uncle Emmett kept eating Hot Fudge because Jacob kept triple vampire daring him, while Uncle Emmett kept triple dog daring Jacob to put on some of mommy's old clothing. It was pretty funny. Even when Jacob fell (he didn't get hurt, but he was wearing the heels that mommy never wears, but he was okay with it….?) and eventually Uncle Emmett had to throw up. He was in the bath room for a good half an hour. He had way more fudge than I thought……..?

Well anyways, today I learned that I am the only one on daddy's side that can eat human food, and that Jacob is an idiot.

I mean, what BOY does runs down all SIX FLIGHTS of STAIRS in HEELS expecting not to fall on his butt?

Well, Jacob does. But I still love him like a brother. Stupidity and all.

Eventually it got dark out and Grandma and Grandpa said that if we wanted to, mommy, daddy and I could say the night if it was okay with mommy and daddy. Of course they said yes, I mean we were all having fun laughing at Jake and Uncle Emmett. I mean, common! Who wouldn't?!?!

I think the funniest part about today was that, Grandma, of all people, -well vampires- was recording all of this!!!!! She had everything from Jake in a skimpy bikini to Uncle Emmett in a tub full of Hot Fudge and having to eat it all. Well also all of it, he only had about a quarter of it before he couldn't take anymore… but let's not talk about that….

But of all else, the funniest part was that the only people –vampires or werewolves, or in my case vampire/human- who knew about Grandma recording the day was, me, Grandpa, daddy, mommy, Seth and of course Aunty Alice who saw it in one of her visions. So of course when she saw it she ran into her room to make a YouTube account so she could upload it later and put it for all to see. I love that about her, she's always thinking ahead. I love Uncle Emmett and Jake but sometimes it's funnier to see their faces when they see that over 9,307,912,791,752 people have seen them in bikinis and covered in hot fudge within 2 days. Let's just say that this has happened before….

As 9:30 rolled around, me, Jake and the rest of the werewolves were exhausted from laughing and, as Uncle Jasper called it 'cross dressing' which he explained to me means, wearing clothing intended to be worn by the opposite gender. We all fall asleep way before 9:50 pasted us, but before that me, mommy, daddy, Grandpa, Grandma, Seth, and Aunty Alice all went into Aunty Alice's room and posted the video of Jake and Uncle Emmett.

Amazingly, five minutes after we posted it, it already had 5,000 viewers. I really don't see how it could happen that fast, but I guess Uncle Jasper and Aunty Rose going out and parading the town and the next over with bullhorns screaming, "Check out our latest update on YouTube! Titled- Morons, bikinis, and pudding! I guarantee you'll be highly amused!"

After that we laughed and everyone kissed me goodnight. I don't understand how the werewolves didn't notice us leave, but I soon realized it was because they were already sleeping when we went upstairs. Haha I stayed up later than them! Yeah, I'm good like that!

Jacob and Uncle Emmett ended up getting made fun of at their schools. I feel a little bad but I know they can just laugh it off. I mean they had fun doing it so it wasn't that bad. Right now I have to go now because Jake is calling me to go play checkers with him. He wants a rematch from yesterday.

Yeah, before you ask, we always play checkers and 4/5 times, I'll win! I know, I'm so smart! Mommy and Daddy tell me all the time, well, so does everyone else….but you know what I mean. Anyways, got to go beat Jake again! Bye Bye!


	7. letter G

Summary- A collection of one-shots, each one based on a letter of the alphabet. Co-written by bookworm411. All one-shots take place after Breaking Dawn. May include some out of character moments. Rated T for minor suggestive adult themes. Enjoy!

_This individual one-shot was written by ATLjunkie_

**G stands for **_**Gone**_

The Cullens were all at the 'main' Cullen's house in the living room. Everyone was gathered around Renesmee who was being spoiled with attention which wasn't anything knew, the only thing new was that Rosalie didn't care that the attention wasn't on her. Which lately, has been the case, but only when the attention was switched to her niece, other than then she'd get a little moody. She wanted her niece to be the little princess she was when she was little; she wanted to relive those days, the GOOD human days.

"Ready babe?" Bella asked her daughter.

"Yes mommy! I want to go be a princess now!" Renesmee exclaimed, thrilled about her role in the play.

"Renesmee! You are **already **a princess." Edward, her father reminded her. "You're **our** little princess."

This caused everyone in the room to smile, especially Renesmee. "Okay daddy! Let's go!" Renesmee yelled excitedly as she raced her uncle Emmett out the door into the garage.

The rest of the rest followed behind them and all got into their cars. They all drove out to Renesmee's play and watched her excel over all the rest of the children with her acting skills.

After the play was over, they called out all the young actors individually and guess who got the most claps and cheers?

Did you guess Renesmee? If so then you are correct.

Right before they left Alice had a vision. The little kid behind her saw Alice's face and asked his father, "Daddy, what's wrong with that lady!" He shouted, pointing at Alice.

"I'm not sure." Replied the father worriedly. "Umm excuse me?" He leaned forward and tapped Alice's shoulder but jumped a little at the coolness of the touch. "Why are you so cold miss?"

Jasper noticed what was going on and turned around to face the guy quickly. "There's nothing wrong sir. She does this all the time, nothing to worry about..."

"Why is she so cold?" The guy questioned nervously.

"Oh that...um well you see..."

"She's coldblooded." Emmett finished quickly.

"Oh...umm..."The guy grabbed his sons hand and ran off.

Jasper and the rest of the vampire family excluding Bella who was near the stage, going to go get Renesmee, but she still looked at Emmett when he finished Jasper's excuse for Alice's body temperature.

"Really Emmet? Really?" Edward laughed, happy that the guy didn't expect anything was wrong, just that they were a bunch of weirdoes; actually, just that Emmett was a freak.

"What?" Emmett laughed.

"Nothing, nothing." Carlisle chuckled.

Alice came back from her vision then.

"Alice? What did you see?" asked Carlisle.

"I'm not quite sure." Alice replied.

"What do you mean?" Jasper said.

"I don't know yet." Alice said.

Bella returned to the group with Renesmee and the conversation quickly switched over to focus around the youngest Cullen.

"That was an amazing performance Res!" Esme exclaimed.

"Thanks Grandma!" Renesmee smiled.

"You're welcome sweetie." Esme smiled back.

The rest of the group spoiled Renesmee with compliments and then left the school and got into their cars.

Later they all went back home except for Edward, Bella and Renesmee who wall went to Charlie's house to show Charlie the video of the play which Carlisle was nice enough to record for Renesmee's other grandfather who was stuck at work at the time of the play.

They all felt some weird presence though no one knew what it was.

"What is that smell?**"** Emmett asked the group.

"What smell?" Alice said.

"I don't smell anything." Rosalie added.

"Neither do I." said Esme.

"Same here." Carlisle was the last to speak.

Emmett looked around, "I'm not sure..." He looked around some more before adding, "I thought I smelled something."

"Now that you mention it I smell **something**, I just have no idea what it is..." Jasper says as he got out of the car and ran around the house, vampire speed.

"Okay so it's not just me? I really do smell something? " Emmett asked Jasper.

"Yes Emmett, there's defiantly a foreign smell here." Esme said, as she opened the garage door to drive in.

"Ew, it smells like those stupid **dogs." **Rosalie said as the smell invaded her nose and sent her nostrils flaring.

"It **is** the dogs dumb butt." Jacob said coming out of the kitchen, followed by Embry and Seth.

"What are **you** doing **here**?" Rosalie practically spat.

"We were invited **blonde**." Jacob retorted back.

"Who invited the dogs?" Rosalie said angrily.

Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ring. Ri- Jacob picked up the phone.

"Mhm." Pause. "You don't say?" Jacob said looking up at a ticked off Rosalie.

"Who is it?" Jasper asked.

Jacob looked away from Rosalie long enough to look at Jasper and mouth 'Edward'.

"What's he saying?" Emmett asked.

Just then Alice got another vision, this one quicker than the last.

"For you." Jacob gave the phone to Carlisle.

"Yes?" Carlisle said into the phone.

"_Carlisle, as you know it's that time of year to give things to the less fortunate, so that's exactly what we're all going to be doing. Today, just remember that I'm only assisting the ones who I KNOW would need help with the donating." Edward said through the phone._

"What do you mean?"

"_You'll see."_

Alice came back from her vision then. Alice's eyes went wide and she looked almost scared.

"Alice? What did you see?" asked Carlisle concerned.

"My-my shoes!" Alice yelled.

"What about your shoes?" Rosalie asked.

"They're gone! All gone!" Alice replied, clearly not happy.

She ran up stairs to her and Jasper's room to find all her shoes gone. "!" Alice screamed.

"I see." Carlisle said into the phone.

"_Alice being one person.."_

"Who else?"

"_Give it a minute."_

Emmett, Rosalie and Jasper all lost interest in watching Carlisle talk into the phone and went upstairs into their rooms.

"My mirror! Where is it? **Oh my god** !"

"_Rose being the other one who needed help."_

"Anyone else?"

"_Nope they were the only two that would need help."_

"Rosalie? Yes. Alice though? I'm not so sure…"

"_She would've bought a whole bunch of things and overloaded the whole house with new things and wouldn't of have wanted to give it away after that." _

"True, very true."

"Is that Edward on the phone?" Alice yelled from upstairs.

"Yeah." Carlisle replied, no need to yell with their vampire hearing.

"**He** did this?" Rosalie all but growled, no way she was sinking to the _dogs'_ level.

"He was only trying to help..." Carlisle replied.

"_Gotta go." Edward replied quickly as he hung up the phone._

Alice and Rosalie ran down the stairs at top vampire speed, nostrils flaring with rage and teeth showing, their fangs starting to come out.

"He's going to dead." Alice and Rosalie said in unison.

"He's already dead, for over a century already." Carlisle reminded them.

"Well he'll be doubly dead." Alice replied, clearly pissed off.

Just then Alice and Rosalie ran out the door, hunting Edward down.

"This is going to be a long night…" Esme said as she put her arms around her husband and put her chin on his shoulder.

"Yep." Carlisle replied, lifting his hand to hold his wife's and turned his head to press a soft kiss to his wife's forehead.

"A very long night indeed."


End file.
